


A Bride’s Crown

by orphan_account



Series: Lapidot Week 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Lapidot Week, Lapis - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Love, Peridot - Freeform, Romance, Short, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have a tiny little conversation about weddings whilst making some flower crowns underneath a darkening, pink sky.~Day 6 of Lapidot Week 2019 (August 2019)• Short and sweet!• Flowers.• Criticism is greatly appreciated!





	A Bride’s Crown

“You don’t have to answer the question, I just want to know.”

Lapis and Peridot were sitting outside in a field of sunflowers. The barn had many things- and one of them was plenty of natural areas for miles. They twined leaves together in a neat fashion- at least, Lapis was neat, whilst Peridot struggled a little. The sunset behind them was gorgeous, with less sun than moon and pink skies. 

“I just want to make sure you’d be okay with it. Not much would change, but you’re-“ Peridot insisted, her tongue sticking out as she worked to create her sunny flower crown. “-not always okay with intamicy ‘n stuff.”

Lapis looked up, finishing off her third flower crown of the evening. It almost seemed to shimmer in a dark violet color, the lavender on it wielding a light dew. “I guess that would be nice. But why would we need it?”

“Cause we’d get rings to prove we’re together.” Peridot explained.

“We don’t need to prove anything..?”

“But it would mean nobody else can have you! ‘Cause they see the ring and, like, back off.” Peridot practically shouted with excitement. “And then, I can find them and attack!”

Lapis snorted in laughter. Peridot saw this moment as an opportunity, reaching forward and grabbing one of Lazuli’s flower crown and plopping it on her head with a huge grin. She froze in the middle of her giggling, her face releasing the floodgates as blush covered her cheeks.

_”Beautiful.”_ Peridot whispered. “Just like our rings will be. B- But not nearly as pretty.”__

_ _ Lapis gaped for a second, trying to regain the breath Peridot had taken from her. A large grin crept onto her face as she leaned forward and into her lover, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her lips in a sudden motion. Peridot could barely suppress her giggles of enjoyment, and the only thing that stopped them from sitting there all night- exactly like that- was the sound of footsteps and Pumpkin’s yipping. They pulled away, Lapis simply leaving the flower crown on her head and grabbing another to plop over Pumpkin’s stem._ _

_ _ “So- wait-“ Lapis spoke up as the ‘veggie-head’ hopped into her lap. “-What is Pumpkin if we’re wives?”_ _

_ _ “Well, I’m pretty sure human’s call it a ‘baby’. But Pumpkin isn’t a human, so I’m not really sure.” Peridot shrugged. _ _

_ _ “Steven did call us her parents once, so I guess she’s our baby. Child. Thing.” Lapis agreed, patting her “child’s” stem as Peridot tossed another flower crown onto her head._ _

_ _ All the sudden, the green gem gasped. “Pumpkin can be our flower person- thing! Whatever I was for Garnet’s wedding. I forgot what it’s called.”_ _

_ _ “And Connie can be the ring-bearer.”_ _

_ _ “We need rings first!”_ _

_ _ There was a moment of silence while they thought. Where in the world would they get rings? Lapis was the first to talk. “Bismuth’s good at making stuff.”_ _

_ _ Peridot frowned. “But she can’t paint. I want it to be pretty, remember?”_ _

_ _ “Steven can paint. Or we can paint each other’s!” Lazuli giggled, getting all excited and giddy. “That way it’ll be personalized.”_ _

_ _ “Yeah, sure.”_ _

_ _ “Now I need to find a time to propose.”_ _


End file.
